


Kaijuu

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya sees his new baby sister for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaijuu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 11, 2008.

“How does this even work?” Touya said, more to himself than anyone.   
  
Yukito looked up from the book he was reading, blinked once, smiled benignly, and returned to his book. “They call it the miracle of life, your highness.”   
  
“Miracle of—?” Touya wasn’t sure if this was the kind of miracle he wanted to participate in. He fiddled with the hem of his robes and paced back and forth. “My name’s Touya,” he added off-handedly, as if the thought had just occurred to him for the first time. “And what do you mean ‘miracle of life’?”  
  
Yukito laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, your sibling will be delivered without troubles.”   
  
Touya frowned at him.   
  
Yukito shrugged, he could never tell what he’d dream about. “She’ll be very cute.”  
  
“She, huh?” Touya asked, crossing his arms and trying to look more annoyed than he was worried. He shifted from foot to foot and strolled over to Yukito. “You know for sure it’ll be a girl?”   
  
The priest-in-training shrugged benignly. “I can never tell how accurate my visions are, your highness.”  
  
“Touya,” he reminded and straightened, scratching the back of his head. “I should go check to see.”  
  
“You’re supposed to wait here until you’re summoned.”  
  
“What if she needs me?”   
  
Yukito smiled up at him. “You’re already an overprotective brother. But I’m sure her majesty will be able to handle herself just fine.”   
  
Touya sat down next to Yukito with a huff, dragging his knees up to his chest and giving what would have been a pout on anybody else. Yukito smiled reassuringly at him and turned a page in the book he was reading. Touya sat, nervously shifting from side to side, until one of the royal pages came into the room and summoned Touya to the room where the birthing had taken place.   
  
Touya ran.  
  
When he came to the chamber his mother was sleeping, exhausted from the many hours of labor and pain. His father stood at the window, looking off towards the distance, the horizon stretching onwards untarnished save for the small flaps of recently uncovered ruins piercing the sky. Touya looked around frantically, wading through the midwives and midwives’ assistances, searching for his sister.   
  
“Where is she?” he asked, frantic to make sure she was okay.   
  
His father smiled at him, kind, his eyes soft. He pointed silently towards a crib in the corner. Touya ran, his breath heavy from the mad dash from his room to his parents’ room. She was lying in the crib, a pale face wrapped around a tight bundle to keep her warm. She didn’t move, her eyes shut tight and her lips quirked downwards in an agitated frown.  
  
He stared.   
  
He reached out a hand and poked her forehead. The baby gave a little cry, its face furrowing.   
  
“Your highness,” warned one of the midwives.   
  
Touya stared down at the infant.   
  
“It looks like a monster,” he said finally, straightening, and crossing his arms.   
  
His father laughed from his vantage point, still watching the world beyond the window.   
  
“But whatever, she better not cry and wake me up,” he said finally, after he’d completed his investigation of the baby. “The last thing I need is a monster waking me up at night.”


End file.
